MOB TACTICS
by jenny sherman
Summary: An old school friend of Callie's arrives at the hospital but the trouble he brings with him puts not only Callie and Arizona's life in danger but the whole hospitals. Who will survive and who will die.
1. Chapter 1

**MOB TACTICS**

**Summary: - An old school friend of Callie's arrives at the hospital but the trouble he brings with him puts not only Callie and Arizona's life in danger but the whole hospitals.**

**CHAPTER 1**

All the doctors stood in what looked like a bombsite. Broken tiles lay all over the floor, floor tiles ripped up, doors off hinges, broken windows. Out of all the doctors the only one that was smiling was Webber.

"So what do you all think?" Webber asked his top doctors as he stood in the messy unfinished hallway. He looked at their faces and knew that they couldn't see the vision that he could see so he tried to explain it. He started to walk around using his arms to try to make them see his vision.

"Ok just look around"

"At what it's a pile of rubble" Christina said and the other doctors smiled, this time it was Webber who frowned.

"Yang, use your imagination, this new renovation is going to be wonderful for the hospital and you too" he looked at Karev who was frowning.

"What's the matter Karev?" Alex shrugged and spoke his mind.

"I just don't understand why we have had to have this whole section renovated into laboratories when we have perfectly good set of labs downstairs" The others looked at Webber awaiting his answer.

"It's not just this section it's this whole floor and it's not just a renovation it's a complete set of new state of the art equipment and technology. We are going to cure diseases here and invent new techniques and do great wonderful things here" The doctors couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"I have been pushing for this for so many years, now with the help of a government grant it has finally come true"

"So when will this heap of rubble be turned into this space age centre" Bailey asked.

"Two more months then we will be fighting over each other to grab one of the rooms as your departments" That got there attention.

"Hang on, your saying that instead of us all sharing the labs, we each get our own" Webber nodded with a huge smile.

"Just asking a silly question here, but what is going to happen to the labs downstairs," Alex asked.

"They are to be converted into more patient rooms, another operating theatre and other things which I am taking suggestions for," he said raising his eye browns waiting for the fighting to start.

"Oh, oh I think that we should expand the residents room so we can have a spa" Meredith said laughing.

"How about a massage room too" Callie said.

"Well if it's a massage your after all you have to do is ask baby"

"Get a room" Christina said pretending to be grossed out.

"Ok, very funny all of you but requests" he stopped and looked at Karev "serious requests will be considered and reviewed" Alex snorted.

Callie's beeper went off.

"All right off you go back to work and I want your suggestions in by the end of the week" As they all started to turn and walk out Callie kissed her wife.

"Got to go to the ER, see you for lunch" she ran off to the stairs and left the others to make their way downstairs.

When Callie reached the ER, April was looking at an X-ray.

"Hey Kepner, you paged me" April smiled at her knowing that the case she had was something that was going to make Callie smile.

"Sure did, I have a 36 year old man, badly, badly broken leg, obviously going to need surgery, he is getting ready for surgery as we speak"

Callie looked at the X-ray.

"Wow, that is definitely one badly broken leg, I'm going to need pins, screws and wires ooohh" Callie smiled "god I love my job"

April smiled. "I knew you'd like this"

"I will go and get scrubbed and ready, thanks April"

Ten minutes later Callie was ready to operate. She walked into the operating room and began to operate. Four hours later Callie came out pleased with her work.

Whilst her patient was in recovery she headed to the canteen to have dinner with her wife.

Arizona waved at her when she came into the room.

"Hey you" she said as they kissed.

"I got you your chicken sandwich and salad and of course your jelly" Callie squeezed her leg.

"Thank you baby"

They talked and ate and were soon joined by Mark and Lexi.

"Hey guys, so what are you going to suggest for the old lab rooms?" Mark said smirking at them.

"Well peeds already has what we need thanks to that donation we had last year, what about you" Arizona asked.

"You kidding, plastic surgeons need to be relaxed and stress free, our job is so important, you guys deal with the inside, me and Avery deal with the amazing outside and keep it from looking like they have been butchered, I'm going to be asking for a sauna, spa, pool even" They all laughed at him and threw bits of lettuce at him. Lexi laughed and kissed her man.

"Thank you for dinner and the entertainment" Callie said aiming the last comment at Mark.

"But I need to go check up on a patient" Arizona wiped her mouth and stood.

"Wait, I will walk with you" They walked out holding hands whilst laughing at Mark and talking about their plans for the evening.

Callie was still talking to Arizona whilst she grabbed her latest patients chart.

"Oh my god, it can't be" Callie said and walked quickly to the patient's room

"What, what's wrong" Arizona said following her in.

The patient was sitting up in bed looking out the window. As soon as she saw him Arizona got an uneasy feeling that she couldn't explain.

"Billy, Billy Bronkes" The man in the bed turned his head and a huge smile spread across his face.

"It is you, well my god you look just as good as you did," she said with a giggle that Arizona didn't like hearing come out of her so she coughed loudly.

"Err excuse me but what" Callie looked sheepishly at her.

"Sorry baby, this is Billy Bronks my high school sweetie" Arizona knew that feeling she had was spot on about him.

"Lee, oh my god Lee Torres, wow come here and give me a kiss," Billy said sticking his tongue out and opening his arms.

"Excuse me but err no" Arizona said grabbing her arm slightly; she couldn't believe how jealous, threatened, protective and territorial she felt.

Callie laughed and pulled free.

"Arizona its ok" she said as she practically ran forward into his arms. He kissed her full on the lips.

"Okay" Arizona said ready to punch his lights out. Callie pulled herself away still smiling.

"You still are as cheeky as you used to be I see," she said and he nodded.

"And you Lee Torres are as bootylicious as ever, and taste just as sweet" Callie smiled and wiped her mouth.

"But she's married now Billy, to me" Callie frowned at Arizona's obvious jealousy.

"Billy, this is my wife Arizona" Billy looked at them both then laughed loudly. Callie saw the look on Arizona's face, one of pure anger.

"Wife, you, gay, never, I know you Lee and you would NEVER be satisfied with a woman, you will always need a man" he said with a smirk at Arizona.

"But of course after seeing your hot wife I think I could offer my services as a threesome"

Arizona could feel the hackles rising on her back. Before Callie could say anything in their defense Arizona spoke up.

"I actually think I just threw up in my mouth, and with that tempting offer on the table I will leave you two to talk" Arizona grabbed Callie and kissed her fully and passionately on the lips. When she pulled away she smiled at Callie's flushed and panting face. When she turned the corner she heard Callie say.

"Trust me Billy, she is definitely all I will ever need again" Arizona smiled at her wife and headed off happy to her department.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Well the good news is that I have repaired you leg"

"You"

"Yep, I am a rocking orthopedic surgeon, I have placed three pins in your legs as well as some metal wire to pull some of your bones together and one screw, the wire will be outside your skin for a while, the bad news is that it is going to take about 3 months before it will be properly healed then you are going to need physio on it for at least a month"

"Wow, so what your saying is that you screwed me" Callie snorted and shook her head.

"Is that the only word you picked up out of that sentence" he smiled at her and her beeper went off. She looked at it.

"Oh I got to go to the ER, if you have any questions I will answer them when I get back, cant wait to hear all your news" Callie left quickly and Billy's smile was replaced with worry. He looked around the room for his belongings.

In the bedside cabinet beside him were his clothes and other personally things. He turned on his phone; there were 11 missed calls, 3 voicemail messages and 7 texts messages.

He took a breath and listened to the first voice mail.

"Billy, you can't hide from us, we will find you and finish was we started on your leg with the rest of your body, your dead Billy, Dead"

Billy deleted the other voicemails, as he knew that the others were going to be of the same threatening style.

"Shit" he said and started to panic on how he was going to get out of this hospital.

Arizona was in the ER looking after a little girl. Callie came around the corner and looked for her wife.

"Did you page me?" she said placing her hand on the small of Arizona's back. The simple touch was enough to send tingles down her spine.

"Um, yes, yes I did, Lizzy, this is the person I was telling you about, this lady will make your ankle so much better and you will be back to dancing swan lake in no time"

"Oh dancing ankles are my specialty" Callie said, the girls mothers smiled and thanked the doctors who excused themselves to talk about her treatment.

Arizona took Callie over to the side and showed her the x-ray.

"Your going to have to operate unfortunately for her, as you can see its broken but its definitely going to be pulled together as the bones have separated" Callie looked at the X-ray and nodded and spoke quietly back to her.

"May I just say that all I can think of right now is ripping off your clothes and making you scream my name with desire after your jealous kiss earlier" Arizona flushed and bit her lip, which always drove Callie crazy.

"Your not mad I was a bit territorial"

"Mad, Arizona you've made me horny as hell, you in jealous mode is a real turn on"

Arizona smiled widely causing her cute dimples to show.

"Well I think that we need to get this girl prepared and in the O.R within the next hour, is that enough time for you" Arizona said, starting to get flushed again and handing the x-ray to Callie so she could explain things to the patient

"It's a start, I will be waiting" Arizona said and placed her beeper on her waist band whilst lifting up her top slightly with her thumb giving Callie a flash of her toned waist. Callie licked her lips and headed back to the family quickly. She looked at the mother.

"I'm afraid its definitely going to need surgery, I will be doing it myself, I'm going to need you to sign some forms and we will have to do just a few blood test then we will be ready to get her in, within an hour or so"

The little girl looked terrified and Callie took her hand.

"Don't worry Lizzy, I promise you that everything is going to be fine and this surgery will make you dance better than all the other girls" Callie winked at her and told the nurses what the plan was then headed to her and Arizona's usual on call room.

She knocked the door and it opened. When Callie came in she found her wife behind the door naked.

"Oh god you are just so hot"

Arizona locked the door and began to take off Callie's clothes; the next hour was spent in bliss.

After they had finished they lay together talking, Callie was rubbing her finger on Arizona's chest in circles.

"So you were right, you did make me scream," Callie laughed.

"So Billy"

"Yep, my high school sweetie"

"Do you want to tell me more?

"He was a few years older than me, the total bad boy of school so I was drawn to him immediately, I fell for him hard, I realize now it was just a crush but back in your teens everything is love"

"So what happened" Arizona asked hoping this guy didn't break her heart that she loved so much.

"He was always with the wrong crowd, everyone warned me and my parents were livid that I was hanging out with them, one night that crowd that he was hanging with took it a step too far and broke into a shop at night and a security guard got hurt, Billy was put into juvenile hall and that was the last I saw of him. My father banned me from ever seeing him again, do you think I should phone him" she said laughing.

"Did you dad ever throw him up against a wall" Arizona laughed with Callie.

"I thought he was my first love but I realize how close I came to going in the wrong direction by following him, if I had stayed with him god knows where I would be now"

Arizona shivered at the thought of her precious wife in trouble or hurt.

"Well for once I am thankful that your farther was protective of you as I never would of met you, meeting you will always be the best thing that ever happened in my life"

Callie looked at her wife.

"How did I mange to pull such a hot beautiful woman" Callie said stroking Arizona's face.

"Your just lucky, can I just ask, why Lee"

"Cal lee, he is the only person that ever called me that, I never really liked it, but I love the way you call me calliope, turns me on"

"Well then Calliope id better not call you that now as you have a surgery to do"

They kissed for a few minutes and then Arizona watched her wife get dressed.

"I will see you after your surgery" Callie kissed her goodbye then left.

Callie's operation on Lizzy went perfectly and she returned to Billy's room to have a good catch up.

"Well hello there Billy" she said as she came into his room whilst reading his chart. She could see that he looked quiet anxious.

"Is everything ok Billy," she said as she stood next to his bed.

"Yes, sure" Callie wasn't convinced.

"So are you going to tell me how you broke your leg in such a bad way" he looked away.

"Billy?" Billy never could lie to her and when he looked into her eyes she knew that it was something bad.

"I've messed up again Lee"

"Why, what's happened" he hesitated for a few minutes then decided to confide in her.

"Have you heard of the Vincent Family" Callie's heart thundered in her chest.

"Of course, there are like the mob Billy, oh God, please don't tell me you were working for them" Callie started to pace around his bed, getting angry that he had done something stupid again that might land him in jail this time.

"Yes I worked for them, I was a collector of sorts"

"Do I want to know what that means" he screwed up his face.

"Its probably best if you don't" she nodded and waited for more.

"So, what?"

"Well, I kind of, maybe, stole a little from the collections I made" Callie covered her face in shock.

"Are you telling me that you stole from Carlos Vincent" Billy nodded.

"Oh Jesus" Callie said and covered her face again.

"Wait, did they do this to you" Billy nodded again.

"I managed to escape before they did this to the rest of my body"

"How the hell did you escape with a broken leg like this" Billy went quiet

"Billy, please tell me you didn't kill anyone"

"No, No, I didn't kill them I only shot them in their shoulders so I could crawl away, this was back in Chicago, I managed to hotwire a car and get here, they wont be looking for me here but I need to get out of here as soon as I can and get on the run"

Callie was shaking with shock and worried for her friend and herself, she knew this family from her father's stories. The Vincent family had tried to get protection money from her father from their hotel business but her father stood up to them and somehow earned the respect of the Vincent family leader, he was always very sketchy on how it all happened but she always heard the scary stories about that family and knew how far they would be willing to go to get there man.

If they found out that she was involved then she or even Arizona could be in trouble. This was more than a silly child hood prank now this was serious. She knew that if they got the cops involved then his location would be reported back to the Vincent's as they had so many cops in their pockets.

"OK, I will have you transferred to a hospital out of town and from there you can make your own way to where ever you need to go, but you realize you will be running for the rest of your life"

Callie was about to walk out when she stopped and looked at him.

"Billy, the hospital would of called your next of kin when you came in and informed them that you had been brought in, they would of told them your location" Billy looked scarred.

"Oh Jesus, my mum is my next of kin and they will definitely have her house bugged, that means they know where I am Lee" Billy tried to start to get out of bed but he could barely move.

"You can't move yet, you have too many bits that need to be stabilized before you move" Callie said trying to get him to get back in his bed. He pushed her away.

"Lee, don't you understand they are on there way here now to kill me"

"Okay, okay hold on let me just check and see if anyone has phoned it in first before we start to panic"

Callie walked out to the nurse's station.

"Hey guys, do any of you know if the next of kin has been informed of my patients status" The nurses all said no that no one had called as they were waiting for the surgery to finish first.

"Would you like me to contact next of kin now" one of the nurses asked.

"No, its fine I will sort it out, thank you"

Callie walked back into the room.

"Well"

"None of the nurse have done it yet, they were waiting to hear the results from the surgery first, we do that sometimes because we like to give as much information as possible" Billy physically relaxed and leaned back in his bed.

"So I'm safe for a few days, but then I need you to stabilize my leg so I can get out of here, even if its in a wheel chair"

"Okay, I will help you"

What neither of them knew is that when he was in the ER, April had phoned his mother, so the Vincent family knew.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**CHICAGO**

Two men arrived outside the large mansion; both had their arms in slings. The door was opened and a butler showed them inside and led them through the luxurious rooms to the study, he knocked quietly.

"Yes"

The butler opened the door.

"Mr. Vincent, the two gentlemen you requested are here" he waved at him to lead them in.

The two large men came into the large study, sat behind a huge desk was a very well groomed man. He looked up at them waiting for them to speak.

"We have some information about Billy Bronkes" Mr. Vincent's eyebrows raised.

"Well, I'm waiting"

"The thief has fled to Seattle, he is in a hospital there, they have done surgery on his leg so he is stuck there"

Mr. Vincent leaned for ward onto his desk.

"Seattle, so the rat tried to run, are you sure its him"

"Yes sir, we've been monitoring his parents house and his mum received a call"

"Well gentlemen, I'm very pleased that you're about to get a chance to correct your huge mistake of letting him go"

"Well it wasn't our fault sir he shot us" Mr. Vincent looked pissed at being interrupted he opened his draw and pulled out a gun and then shot the large man in the head. The other large man jumped at what happened and didn't dare say anything.

"I was talking and I hate being interrupted, where was I, oh yes, go to Seattle and find the rat. This time make sure you finish the job and kill him slowly"

"Yes sir Mr. Vincent" he turned to leave.

"And before you leave, please take care of that" he said pointing to the dead man of the floor.

"Yes sir, I will go get a body bag"

**SEATTLE**

Callie went to see Billy before she left for the evening.

"So lee, will you be back in the morning"

"I will be here first thing don't worry, are you going to be okay"

"As long as they don't know where I am, I'm fine for now" She smiled and him and left for home wondering how much to tell to Arizona.

"Arizona I'm home"

"In the bedroom" Callie smiled and dumped her coat, shoes and keys and headed into the bedroom.

"WOW" was all she could say at the scene in front of her.

Arizona had covered the floor with red rose petals, there were candles all around the room and in the bed was Arizona dressed in a red corset and bright red lipstick, smiling a mischievous grin.

"I thought it was my turn to make you scream and to show you my appreciation for what you said today" Callie frowned.

"What did I say cause I will say if every day if this is the response I get" she giggled.

Arizona got up on her knees and made her way to Callie who was standing by the bed, she started to undo her blouse.

"You said that I was all you would ever need again"

"Oh you heard that"

"I did and I'm about to prove you sooooo right" Arizona pulled her onto the bed.

They made love tenderly and afterwards lay in each other's arms. Callie told her about Billy, which had Arizona in a worry.

"You know as soon as I saw him I felt this uneasy feeling"

"Was that before or after he kissed me"?

"Eww, please don't remind me, it was before. Do you think that you should mention this to Webber, get some security just in case"

"I'm not sure but maybe your right, Webber should know just in case. This guy Vincent is not someone to mess around with. I heard some stories of his family as a kid and trust me, they make the godfather films look tame"

Arizona raised herself up on her elbow and looked into Callie's eyes.

"Baby I don't want you to go near him, what if they find him and your there, you could get hurt" Arizona shuddered at the thought.

"Okay I will talk to Webber but I can't leave him alone Ari, he is my patient" Arizona knew that she wouldn't ignore her patient but it was worth asking.

The night shift nurse was making her rounds when she heard a noise like a vibrating phone; she walked into Billy's room and found him fast asleep. He had asked for painkillers and they had made him very sleepy. The nurse gently opened his cupboard and found his vibrating phone. She walked outside and answered it.

"Hello this is Billy Bronkes phone"

"Hello I'm his mother, who is this"

"I'm nurse smith at the hospital maam, your son is asleep at the moment, he has had a lot of pain killers and they have just knocked him out"

"Could you please tell him that due to the weather I cant get a flight so I will be driving and get there as soon as I can to bring him home"

"Of course I will, drive carefully"

"Thank you bye"

The nurse put the phone back in his cupboard and carried on with her rounds. After leaving Billy's room a person down the hall had their alarms go off which mean their heart had stopped so she ran down there and called for the crash team, she forgot all about the message to Billy.

"CALLIE NO" Arizona screamed in her sleep.

"Baby, wake up, Arizona wake up" Callie gently shook her wife.

Arizona shot up in the bed covered in sweat and breathing fast.

"Oh my god" she said as she grabbed Callie and hugged her tightly nearly crushing her.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked soothingly.

"Oh god, I had an awful nightmare, you were hurt by those thugs"

Callie stroked her hair

"Oh hunny I'm fine, see I'm right here and I'm alright"

"We are definitely telling Webber in the morning"

Morning approached and the two women got dressed for work. Arizona kept looking at her funny.

"Ari, I'm fine, stop looking so worried" Callie kissed her cheek and they left for work. Under Arizona's orders Callie went to see the chief.

As usual for the first thing in the morning, Webber was in his office. Callie knocked on his open door gently.

"Hey chief do you have a minute"

"Of course, come in" he motioned for her to sit down. Callie closed the door behind her and sat down.

"I have a patient that's involved with, well he works for, of course I'm not sure that he has done anything illegal" Webber frowned as Callie ranted on.

"Callie your not making any sense now is there something you want to talk to me about?" Callie took a breath.

"My patient is an old school friend, he is in a bad job lets say a bad organization he did something wrong and now he might be in some danger, due to the nature of his condition he cant leave the hospital yet so I think for the safety of him and other people it might be a good idea to post some security around his room and the floor" Callie looked at him hoping that he got the jist of the conversation.

Webber rubbed his beard and thought for a moment, was she saying what he though she was saying.

"Do I have to inform the police"?

"No, just hospital security"

"Okay then, I have to do a surgery but after that you and I are going to have a sit down and you are going to explain everything in detail" Callie cringed.

"Okay" she said.

Outside in the cold car park, the three hit men stood looking up at the hospital.

"So this is the hospital, I think it's a good idea if I have a look around first to see if I can find the floor he is on, you have a look around for an escape route or suitable place to take him, maybe the morgue" the three men laughed. They stashed their guns in the car and headed inside the hospital.

The first thug called Jimmy, wandered around through the floors. He asked at the main reception and the receptionist told him the floor he was on. He made his way up the stairs to the floor he was on.

Before he opened the stair doors he could see a security officer outside the stairs exit door, he walked through and nodded to him then carried on and saw the two guards outside a room, that must be the one, he thought to himself. He looked around as not to draw suspicion to himself and asked the security officer where the labour ward was.

"My wife is in labour and I need to find it" he lied.

"You need to go down a level" the lift appeared as they talked and Jimmy got in.

"Thanks"

"Good luck" said the guard. The doors shut and Jimmy looked around the lift, there were three workmen in there with him, The lift went up to the sixth floor and when the doors opened Jimmy saw the area where they were going to bring Billy to kill him.

"Perfect" he said under his breath.

Jimmy made his way back downstairs and out the building. He met up with his other men by the car.

"I found his room but he is being guarded by security, they are also by the exits. If we set off the fire alarm we can sweep in there dressed as cops and take him to the top floor where they are renovating, we can kill him there and leave through the front door as cops"

"Why don't we just go in his room and inject air into his tubes, that will give him a heart attack"

"Because the boss wants us to do it slowly and I want to make it as painful as possible, I've known Billy since high school and he always thought he was above us all and the best, well now I owe him one for shooting me and for poor Sid being shot by Vincent. The top floor is deserted so he can make as much noise as he likes but no one will save him"

"I think it's a good idea to start an actual fire because if we just set off the alarm and there is no sign of fire then they will know something is up"

"Good idea, ok I will wait here and phone Mr. Vincent and let him know our plan, Joe you go and get us 3 cops uniforms, Sam there should be enough stuff in there for u to make a fire with, make it on the ground floor as far away from the exit as possible so we can get out after, but make it a good size fire"

"I'm on it, arson is my specialty" Jimmy watched his associates go and sort out things whilst he waited patiently. He phoned Mr. Vincent.

"I have found him sir"

"What's your plan" Jimmy explained what they were going to do and Mr. Vincent seemed pleased with the plan.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Callie arrived in the ER after receiving a page.

"Kepner, what's going on"?

"Car vs. lorry, the driver of the car was trapped and they had to cut her out, take a look at her leg" Callie examined the lady and could see immediately that if she didn't get into surgery quickly and sort it out she was going to loose her leg.

"Have you done x-rays"?

"I have a set ready for you"

"Well done April, ok get her prepped for surgery and meet me in the OR"

"You want me to scrub in"

"Definitely, that's two great cases you've given me so I think you can scrub in" April smiled and got to work on the pre op stuff.

Jimmy, Sam and Joe appeared in the car park dressed as police officers. The uniforms were stolen from the police station so no one would know any better.

"Sam off you go" Sam headed inside and went to the lower levels. Dressed in the cop's outfit no one challenged him. He found a quiet hall and made sure no one was around.

He found a supply closet in a perfect location to start the fire. He squirted lighter fuel all over the place and piled bandages and gauze in a pile and then lit a match. He stood back and watched

The fire grew quickly and he stood watching it for a few moments before heading off outside again. He was pleased with the location, as it seemed to be a deserted part of the hospital. He headed back to the car park to his associates.

"It's done and growing fast"

Callie was deep in surgery when the fire alarm went off. They all stopped and looked at each other.

"Probably a drill, April could you check it out for me please"

April took off her gloves and headed out to the hallway where Owen was rushing past.

"Is this a drill"?

"No we have a large fire on the lower ground level, were evacuating the hospital" he said as he ran the other way to find his wife.

April came back into the OR.

"It's a real fire on the ground floor, Dr Hunt said it's a large one" Callie looked up at her staff.

"Okay everyone out, we've been in here for 2 hours and I'm not going to let this woman loose her leg when I can save it, I am not leaving until I finish, all I need is 5 minutes, I want everyone out and I will finish up myself" half of the staff left but the anesthetist stayed so did April.

Callie smiled and prayed that Arizona was safe.

"Okay lets finish this quickly and get out"

At the sound of the fire alarm Billy jumped in his bed, he knew straight away it was them and that they had come for him. The security guards started to help evacuating the patients. Billy struggled to the edge of his bed and with immense pain managed to move his leg off the bed. He stood up and grabbed one of the crutches and managed to stand. The pain in his leg was excruciating but he knew that he had to get out.

He made it out into the hallway where it was panic, people moving in both directions. He made his way to a side room and found it to be stacked with medical equipment. He looked through and found a small bone saw, it was about 5 inches long so easy to conceal.

Arizona had organized her patients and was already outside at the evacuation point checking over all her kids. Each department had a section to stay at so it was easier for them to do a roll call to make sure no one was left behind.

After she had checked on her kids she began to look around for Ortho's evacuation point. When she found Callie's staff she couldn't see Callie anywhere.

The three hit men were making their way through the building, dressing as cops was a great disguise but also a bit of a hindrance as they kept getting stopped and asked for help.

From outside smoke could be seen rising from the ground floor. Arizona began to panic.

"Has anyone seen Callie" she called to the orthopedic nurses. One of them came up to her.

"Dr Torres was in the OR, she was doing a delicate surgery, I bet she is still in there" Arizona panicked and decided to get her wife out. Ignoring the police she ran back inside the building and headed through the mass of people to trying to leave.

Smoke was coming into the main reception now and Arizona had to hold her sleeve over her mouth to stop from inhaling it. The fire was definitely spreading, she ran up the stairs and as she approached the orthopedic floor she found a man leaning against a wall struggling to move.

"Billy, what are you doing, you should be outside" Billy looked scared.

"Its them, there here, they have come for me, you have to hide me somewhere"

"Hide you, Billy the hospital is on fire, we cant hide we have to get outside, I need to find Callie"

"Fuck Lee, you are going to help me" Billy pinned Arizona to the wall by her throat, the pulled out the sharp bone saw and placed it under her chin.

"Now you are going to help me find a place to hide as I'm sure they will have the exits monitored"

"Billy, calm down, don't do anything stupid, think of what's happening, we are in a burning building that is full of oxygen tanks and flammable material, the fire is going to spread quickly, hiding in here is not the answer, lets get you outside and put you in protective custody or something"

"Shut up you stupid bitch, you have no idea who your dealing with oh and just for the record you will never be as good at satisfying Lee as I was" Arizona was pissed he had mentioned her wife.

"What the hell would you know you petty little thief, your probably the reason she turned gay" Billy grabbed her hair and slammed the side of her against a wall. Arizona saw stars for a few seconds and felt a trickle of liquid over the corner of her eye, the impact had cut her eyebrow open.

"If you want to live then I suggest no more comments out your mouth or ill cut your tongue out and believe me I have done that before and with this handy bone saw I could easily do it, now I'm going to lean on you to make it look like your helping me evacuate but I will have this saw pressed against your side so any warnings to anyone and I will stab you in your kidneys, do you understand" Arizona nodded and felt sick as he placed his arm over her shoulder, she felt the saw pricking at her side.

Their progress was slow but they made it to the lift. Once inside she looked at Billy, he was looking exhausted.

"What floor"

"Take me to where they are doing the renovating, I heard the nurses talking about it" Arizona pushed the 6th button.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Alex saw Arizona's face as the doors closed on the lift, she looked hurt and scared, he watched as it started to go up, he ran to the stairs and ran up the floors.

Arizona helped Billy exit the lift and was surprised to see Alex appear from the stairs.

"Dr Robbins, are you ok, you're hurt" he was about to approach to look at her cut when Billy grabbed her roughly round the throat and pulled her close to him.

"Alex get out he's got a knife, go get help"

"Shut up bitch, don't move or ill slit her throat" Billy said as he squeezed her throat and Arizona began to choke.

Alex raised up his hands.

"Ok, ok looks I'm not coming any closer, just let her go and I will help you escape" Alex slowly inched forward. Billy released his hold on her throat to let her breathe, she used that moment to elbow him in the ribs, he let her go but slashed wildly with the saw, the sharp tool easily sliced deep into Arizona's arm. She grabbed her bleeding wound and fell to the floor.

Alex leapt forward to tackle Billy but Billy was ready and stabbed him in the stomach. Alex grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor.

Arizona looked over to him and realized what had happened.

"Alex, oh god Alex can you hear me" Arizona crawled over to him whilst grabbing her own wound.

"Arizona" Alex said.

"You stupid bitch this was your fault, drag him into that side room now"

Arizona looked up at Billy with tears down her face.

"He needs help or he is going to die" Arizona said pressing his wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"Well better him than me"

"You son of a bitch" she shouted Billy kicked her in the ribs hard making her roll across the hallway and slam into the wall.

"Leave her alone" Alex shouted. Arizona struggled to breathe; she knew that he had broken some ribs.

"Now, do as I say, drag him into that room" Arizona stood shakily and grabbed Alex's arms and dragged him into the room. Alex tried to help as much as he could by using his feet to move himself easier.

"I'm so sorry Alex, thanks for trying to help me"

"It's ok, be safe and if you get a chance, kick his ass" Ari smiled and placed his hands on the wound. Alex could see the blood coming from her arm.

"Keep pressure on it and I will get you out of here as soon as I can" Arizona grabbed her arm and winced.

"Arizona, your arm its bleeding way too fast" Arizona nodded, she knew that the amount of blood she was loosing was because when he had stabbed her he had nicked an artery and she was very slowly bleeding out. Billy who had recovered grabbed Arizona's hair and pulled her up. She faced him and spat in his face. Billy punched her across the face sending her once again to the floor.

"Get up, I don't have time for all this shit" Arizona spat out the blood in her mouth and stood, her cheek felt like she had been hit by a cricket bat his fist was that hard.

"Now, take me to the furthest part of this floor, we will wait this out and make our escape later" Arizona was feeling lightheaded, she could feel the blood flowing down her arm and down her fingertips, she realized that she could leave a trail of blood for people to find her.

Callie had finally finished her surgery.

"Okay, fabulous job everyone" Callie looked up and saw a man looking into the room, he looked familiar to her but she dismissed it and concentrated on her patient.

"Okay people, lets bring her round then wheel her outside, we r going to have to use the lift to get her out of here"

They waited for the lift to arrive, which was coming from the top floor; Callie thought that was a bit strange but forgot about it when it arrived.

On the ground floor they could see flames far down the hallway.

"Jesus, look at the flames"

They wheeled the patient outside to the orthopedic evacuation point.

Mark, Meredith, Lexi, Derek, Bailey and Christina were all standing together looking at the burning building.

"Guys have you seen Arizona"

"No actually I haven't seen her nor Alex" Callie began to panic.

The 3 hit men had finally made it to his room.

"Shit he's not here, do you think he is outside"

"Lets go and see if he is out there but my gut is telling me that he is hiding somewhere" Jimmy stops and smiled.

"I bet I know where he has gone to try to hide"

Jimmy takes them to the lift and they head to the top floor.

Outside Callie is watching the smoke and flames spill out from the building and she had a flash of the man who looked into her OR.

"I knew that guy" Mark looked at her.

"What guy"

"Oh shit, he was one of Billy's yob mates as a kid, oh god all this is a diversion, their here" Callie looked at the building knowing that Arizona was inside and in trouble. She started to walk towards the building but Mark grabbed her shoulder.

"Callie, what' s wrong"

"It's Arizona, she's in serious danger" Callie shrugged him off and ran inside the hospital, she was followed closely by Mark, Derek, Lexi, Meredith, Christina and Bailey.

Inside the main entrance they could all see the flames were very close to blocking the exit. They all covered their mouths to block out the smoke.

"Callie this is crazy, you have no idea where they are" Callie looked at the lift and realized why it was on the top floor.

"There on the top floor, when we were leaving with our patient the lift came down from the 6th floor" Callie ran over towards the lifts.

"Callie, you can't use the lift now as the fire has spread it could affect the electrics" Bailey said.

"Okay then we take the stairs"

"You can explain what's going on, on the way"

The 3 hit men made it to the top floor. They stood looking around at all the mess then Sam noticed the blood on the floor. He pointed it out to Jimmy, who smiled.

"Looks like I called it right"

The started to look in the rooms and the first room they looked in they found an unconscious bleeding doctor on the floor. They ignored him and carried on with their search.

Across the floor Billy is starting to tire but Arizona is in a worse condition, her white sleeve is drenched in red.

"You know they are going to find us and you will get what you deserve," Arizona said between breathes.

"Do you think that they will just let you walk away too, No witnesses honey"

Callie had brought them all up to speed on the Billy situation and they all realized what sort of danger Arizona could be in. When they reached the stair door Mark and Derek moved in front to take a look first. They couldn't see anyone and slowly made there way along the corridor, they checked the first room and found Alex lying on the floor.

"Jesus" Meredith said.

"Alex, Alex can you hear me" Bailey said as she knelt down to assess him. All the doctors started to check out his wound.

Alex opened his eyes and see's his friends.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and they know that the fire will soon be tackled.

"Callie, Robbins is here" Callie felt sick to know that she was right.

"Is she ok" Alex shook his head; he was having trouble staying awake.

"Alex, Alex where is she"

"A man has her hostage"

"Billy" Callie says in anger

"Callie, you need to find her quickly, she's been stabbed and she is bleeding badly" All her friends looked at her to see the colour drain from her face, she felt like she was going to pass out. Her wife, her precious Arizona had been stabbed and was with a killer.

"I'm going to kick Billy's ass," she said as she stood to leave to find her wife.

"Wait Callie" Mark looked at Derek.

"Meredith, you Bailey and Christina get Alex out of her, me, Mark and Callie are going to find Arizona" Derek said kissing Meredith.

"Be careful," she said.

Arizona's arm was bleeding badly and it was getting difficult for her to breath. With his painful leg and Arizona's injuries they weren't making much progress and plus Arizona blood trail was leading the hit men to them like breadcrumbs in a forest.

"Well, well, well look at what we found: Jimmy said loudly. Billy stiffened and turned around to see his 3 former friends standing shoulder to shoulder in the hallway.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Meredith, Christina and Bailey are all dragging Alex slowly down the stairs.

"Jesus Alex I think its time for you to lay off the junk food," Christina says as she struggles to hold his weight.

"Bite me Yang" Alex says Christina smiles because as long as he is sniping back at her she knows he's still ok. They make it to the 2nd floor and stop when they see smoke coming up from the stair well below.

Bailey and Meredith look at each other.

"I don't think we can go down the stairs any further, looks like the fire is closer than we thought. We will have to go on the floor and find the fire escape on the side of the building and get out that way" Christina moans but agrees, Bailey opens the door to the floor. Checking that there is no fire she helps drag Alex into the hallway.

"Hold on let me get that wheel chair" she says and runs over to the chair and wheels it back quickly to the girls. They sit Alex down in it who groans and grabs his stomach.

"Sorry Alex, but this will get us thought the floor quicker" Bailey looks around to get her bearings and sees the smoke and realizes that the fire is very serious and that they are in real danger.

"Which way to the fire escape" Christina asks. Meredith points to the direction that the smoke is.

"Shit, okay lets go" they get half way down the hallway when there is a loud explosion from the floor below and the whole building shakes, all the girls scream as part of the floor falls away, and part of the ceiling collapses.

Meredith looks up to see part of the ceiling bucking and pushes Alex and Bailey out of the way.

"LOOK OUT" she shouts and screams as the roof collapses on top of her.

"MEREDITH" Christina shouts and lunges forward to save her friend but part of the roof catches her as well and they are both buried together.

"Oh Shit" Bailey says, firstly she checks on Alex who is trying to get up.

"What are you doing?" she says pushing him back down.

"I'm going to get them out"

"You sit your ass back down whilst I try to get to them" Bailey is shaking with shock as she reaches the pile of rubble in front of her. Alex's phone goes off and Bailey looks at him, he is unconscious now.

"Alex, Alex" she checks his pulse he's still alive. She looks at his phone to see its Webber.

"Dr Webber" she answers, wondering why she didn't think of this earlier and phone for help.

"Bailey?" Webber says confused.

"Are you with Karev"

"Yes sir, were in big trouble here, Alex has been stabbed, there is a crazy man on the top floor holding Arizona hostage, she is in a bad way, there are hit men and the roofs just collapsed" Webber can hear the fear in her voice.

Owen is standing beside Webber and he puts the phone on loudspeaker.

"Miranda calm down and take a breathe, what's going on, where are you"

"Arizona was taken hostage and taken to the top floor, when we went to get her" Webber is shocked by the story.

"We, who's we" Owen interrupts.

"Me, Mark, Derek, Christina, Meredith and Callie" Owens heart sinks when he hears that Christina is in the burning building.

"What the hell were you all thinking, are you all ok"

"No sir, we are definitely not ok, Alex has been stabbed in the stomach, Arizona has been stabbed, and we were making our way down to get out but we made it to the second floor and couldn't go any lower because of the fire"

"So your all on the second floor"

"No, Derek, Mark and Callie stayed on the top floor to take on the hit men that were there to kill Callie's patient" Owen was totally confused.

"I don't understand, so they are still up there and you are stuck on the second floor" Bailey started to cry, which is something that Webber very rarely heard her do.

"There was a big explosion and part of the roof and floor collapsed, Meredith pushed me and Alex to safety but got trapped under the roof, Christina tried to help her and got trapped too, I'm just trying to reach them"

"Jesus' Webber said. Owen covered his face with his hands in shock that his wife could be dead.

"Bailey, I am going to tell the police and fire department now everything and get help to you as soon as possible, stay where you are and stay safe"

"I don't know what to do, Alex has gone unconscious and I can't even see Meredith or Christina"

"Miranda, you are a strong woman and they all need your help, try to get to them and the fire department will be with you soon I promise"

"I will keep the phone on speaker whilst I try to dig them out, will you keep talking to me please, I'm scared, I can see the flames below and the smoke is building" Webber was scared to, he had always though of bailey and Meredith as daughters and was very protective of them both and to think of them now in mortal danger was almost too much to bear.

Webber walked to the Captain and fire Chief who were talking together.

"Excuse me but we have a situation here you need to be aware off" Webber explained about the hit men and the hostage situation on the top floor, and the problem on the second floor.

Bailey started to pull rubble away off her friends. She got some rood tiles off and saw a hand. She reached to check for a pulse and found one, thank fully. She kept going to remove the rubble.

"I've found a hand and it has a pulse"

"Who is it" Owen asked.

"Don't know I haven't got to the face yet" Owen held his breathe. Bailey kept working and removed some more to find a mop of black hair.

"Its Yang" Owens heart skipped a beat.

"How does she look"?

The Fire Chief came over to them.

"We have the fire under control on the ground floor we will soon be with your doctors on the second floor, the Captain has sent a group of police to the top floor" Owen nodded and they all turned to hear gunshots coming from the top floor, a window was blown out.

Bailey heard it on the phone.

"Was that gunshots"

"Don't worry about it just keep digging, help will be with you in a minute" Christina slowly came round and looked at Bailey.

"Bailey" Owen smiled when he heard her voice.

"Christina I love you but I'm going to kill you later"

"Owen?" Christina said confused whilst looking around on the floor.

"He's on speaker phone," Bailey said as she dug her out more.

"Where's Meredith" Bailey looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Under there somewhere with you" Christina had a bad gash on the side of her head but that was the extent of her injuries. She began to panic at the thought of her best friend stuck under the rubble. She started to help Bailey pull the rubble away. Finally one of Meredith's feet was uncovered.

"Oh god, Meredith" Christina said whilst crying.

"Have you got her?" Webber asked.

"We've found her foot, she's lying face down" Christina worked fast with Bailey and they uncovered her body to find a piece of steel going through her thigh.

"Oh shit" Christina said.

"What, what is it, is she ok" Webber asked, he had known Meredith all her life and she was as close to a daughter as Bailey was.

"She's hurt, she has a piece of metal going through the thigh, shit" Just then the fire department came through the stairs door to help.

"Help is here finally, Chief we are going to need a theatre for Alex, Meredith also Arizona"

"I'm on it, just get out of there," Webber said.

Bailey hung up the phone and was stunned when Christina cried on her shoulder whilst looking at them digging the rest of Meredith out.

"Yang she is going to be fine, we will make sure she is"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Jimmy, Sam, Joe how you doing boys, don't suppose I can persuade you to leave me alone and pretend you never found me" Billy said whilst keeping Arizona in front of him to cover him from their guns.

"Afraid not Billy, we have a score to settle, Jimmy said whilst stroking his shoulder, Vincent wants you dead but he wants us to make you suffer immensely and to tell you the truth, I have been waiting for this day for a very long time" Jimmy said whilst taking his gun out his holster.

The 3 doctors could hear the men talking just around the corner. Callie managed to sneak a look and could see Arizona who was being held tightly by Billy as a shield.

"Oh baby" she said quietly and wiped her tears as she saw the state of her wife. Her right eye was swollen and her cheek was bruised, her eyebrow was split and bleeding, Callie could see she was finding it hard to breathe which meant she might have internal bleeding or broken bones but the most worrying sight she could see was her arm which was soaked in blood, it was dripping down her arm and onto the floor. She looked so weak.

"What's the plan" Mark asked Derek quietly. Derek looked around and saw a toolbox on the floor, he pointed to it and Mark grabbed them each a tool. Callie got a Mallet, Mark took the wrench and Derek got the hammer.

"Whilst there attention is on those two lets charge them from behind and knock them out"

Suddenly there is a loud noise and rumble as a room on the lower floor explodes; the whole hospital shakes from the force of the explosion. Billy uses this distraction to duck for cover; he pushes Arizona forward and jumps behind a pillar. Arizona collapsed on the floor.

Derek Mark and Callie use this diversion as well and run behind the hit men and attack them. Derek hits Sam on the back on the head causing him to fall unconscious on the floor. Mark copies Derek and whacks Joe on the back on the head also but not with as much force as Derek and Joe is momentarily stunned, he drops his gun and turns to punch Mark in the face. Derek jumps on him and Mark joins in to try to incapacitate him.

Meanwhile Callie hits Jimmy on the side of the head with a Mallet, Jimmy screams in anger and throws a punch at Callie who avoids him and jumps on his back and starts to scratch his eyes and choke him.

Joe is finally knocked out by Derek and Mark but Jimmy is winning the fight, as Callie begins to scratch at his eyes he shouts out and spins around trying to throw her off whilst shooting his gun wildly at the same time, Mark and Derek drop to the floor to avoid being shot but waiting for their moment to help Callie out.

The window behind where Arizona is lying is blown out causing glass to rain down over Arizona. Jimmy grabs Callie's hair and pulls causing her to scream. Arizona hears her scream and stands to see her.

"Callie?"

"Arizona run"

Jimmy pulls her off him and throws her at Derek and Mark, they catch her and all fall to the floor.

Billy stands thinking that he is safe but sees Billy aiming his gun in his direction, to avoid being shot he jumps out the way knocking into Arizona who is pushed out the open window.

"ARIZONA NOOOO" Callie screams and ignoring the hit man with the gun, runs towards the window.

"Stupid bitch" Jimmy says and aims at her, Billy jumps in front of the bullet to save her and gets shot in the head and is killed instantly.

Derek and Mark lunge at Jimmy knocking him to the floor but not before he manages to get one more shot off.

Callie gasps and staggers forward towards the window; she falls towards the ledge and leans over to see Arizona below crumpled on the fire escape. Arizona looks up to see Callie leaning over the window but something is wrong.

Callie smiles at her wife then a glazed expression falls over her face. Arizona sees a patch of blood appear on her should which starts to get bigger and bigger.

"Callie, baby can you hear me" Callie gently slopes down from the windowsill on to the floor. Arizona is screaming her name.

"CALLIE" Mark screams, Jimmy elbows Derek in the face knocking him into Mark and they fall off him. Police burst through the stairwell door and can be heard approaching.

Jimmy's only escape is thought the window so he runs over to wear Callie is lying on her floor and see Arizona on the fire escape below.

"Armed Police stop where you are" shout the police officers that appear.

Jimmy jumps out the window; Arizona covers her head as she sees him jump towards her. He lands on top of her leg causing her to scream in pain.

Derek and Mark make it to Callie, she is lying on her side. They gently turn her over and see the bullet wound in her shoulder. Then they hear Arizona agonizing scream and they both look out the window. They can see that Jimmy has landed on her and now has her in a chokehold.

"Arizona" Callie whispers. Derek and Mark look at each other and Mark shakes his head telling Derek not to tell her.

"She's going to be fine, lets concentrate on getting you out of here"

The police look down the fire escape and see the man taking the doctor hostage. One of the officers calls it in on his radio but Callie hears it.

"Sir we have a hostage situation, the perp is coming down the fire escape dragging a doctor with him, she looks to be in critical condition"

Callie looks at Mark.

"No, Mark no" Mark looks at the copper angrily.

"She will be fine Callie I promise, they will get her at the bottom of the stairs"

Callie turns her head on the floor to see Billy's dead open eyes looking at her.

"We need to get her to an operating room, is it safe to go downstairs" Derek said to one of the policemen.

"The fire department are on the scene and have neutralized most of the fire, they are on the second floor helping some trapped doctors, let us escort you down"

Mark and Derek look at each other.

"Meredith" he says realizing that they must be the only doctors in the building that are trapped.

"Trapped, by what, one of them is my wife" Derek says to the officer.

"I'm sorry Sir I don't know which ones were trapped all I know is the roof collapsed on top of 2 doctors" Derek's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Lets go"

Mark lifts Callie up in his arms and carries her to the stairs and takes her down led by the police.

Outside on the ground floor the police have their weapons drawn and are all in front of Jimmy and Arizona. Webber, April, Lexi and Owen are watching what is going on and cant believe the state that one of their own is in. Its obvious to them all that her leg is badly broken and she can't stand on it add to that the blood loss and she is struggling to stay awake.

Owen backs up and positions himself behind a police car where Jimmy can't see him.

"There's no where for you to go, let the doctor go" say's the Police Captain. Jimmy looks around wildly for a way to escape.

"I want a car, now, one of your police cars, and I want you all to back off" Jimmy tightens his hold on her throat. Arizona can't take any more and slowly begins to fall unconscious. Her dead weight is too much for him to keep up so he throws her hard on the floor and tries to make a run for it but Owen is ready for him and leaps out from behind the police car and tackles him to the floor.

Using his army training he subdues him and restrains his arms. The police move in and handcuff him. Owen, Webber, April and Lexi rush to Arizona's side.

"Robbins, Arizona can you hear me" Arizona opens her eyes to see her concerned friends.

"Callie shot, Alex stabbed they need help" April covers her mouth in shock and Webber is speechless for a brief second then his chief head kicks in.

"Owen get her inside now, Captain, please find us a OR that isn't burnt, we have four doctors that need immediate surgery"

"I'm on it Chief" said the Captain of police. Owen gently picked up the now unconscious Arizona and carried her to the nearest gurney, he gently places her on it and they wheel her inside.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Derek and Mark make it to the second floor and Derek runs to find Bailey comforting a crying and bloody Christina. His heart sinks when he realizes that Meredith is still under the rubble.

He runs forward to help but a fireman grabs him to stop him.

"That's my wife god dammit let me go I want to help"

"Let us do our job to get her out safely" Derek realizes what he is saying is right but he feels helpless. Mark appears with Callie and places her on a nearby gurney. Bailey turns around and sees her.

"What the hell happened, where's Arizona" Mark has tears down his face over his best friends condition.

"Callie got shot and Arizona was pushed out the window"

"WHAT" Christina yells?

"She landed on the fire escape but one of the gunmen jumped out and is using her as a hostage again, they were making their way down the fire escape"

There is some chatter on the radio and an officer comes to them.

"She's safe, Dr Hunt tackled him down, they are requesting 4 OR's"

"Owen did what" Christina said.

"The OR's are going to be UN useable as the explosion took out part of that floor" said one of the firemen.

They all looked at each other trying to figure out where they were going to operate to save all their friends.

Webber, April and Lexi came up the stairs with Owen who was carrying Arizona.

"Jesus" Bailey said as she looked at the state of her friend.

Webber rushed to Bailey and hugged her tightly. Bailey was momentarily stunned then returned the hug gratefully. Owen placed Arizona on a bed next to Callie. Christina ran to him and they hugged. Lexi rushed to Mark and hugged him tightly.

"How is Meredith" Lexi asked

"Still buried," Derek said whilst not taking his eyes from the rubble.

"Chief we cant use the operating rooms, where they hell are we going to operate on them all"

"The canteen" April said and they all looked at her.

"Its on this floor away from the fallen floor, I will get a whole team of nurses and get is it as sterile as possible and get all the equipment that I can find that we will need, give me the nod chief and leave it with me" Webber was impressed with her idea. The room was large enough to operate on them all at the same time.

"Great idea Kepner, go do what you need to, let me know when your ready" April smiled and ran out down to the waiting doctors and nurses outside.

Outside all the Doctors and nurses were waiting at the assumedly point all talking to each other and when April tried to get their attention they couldn't hear her. She looked at the Police Captain who has a loud speaker on him.

"May I borrow this please" he nodded and watched as April stood on top of one of the police cars. She put the mega phone to her mouth and whistled. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"I NEED EVERYONES ATTENTION," she shouted through the speaker

'WE HAVE A REALLY BAD SITUATION WHERE 4 OF OUR OWN DOCTORS ARE IN SERIOUS CONDITIONS, THE OPERATING ROOMS ARE UNAVAILABLE TO USE AND THEY NEED SURGERY'S NOW. WE ARE GOING TO USE THE CANTEEN AND MAKE IT INTO A HUGE OPERATING ROOM, I AM GOING OT NEED NURSES, CLEANERS, ANETHSITISTS, DOCTORS MEDICAL EQUIPMENT FOR EVERY SITUATION AND I NEED YOU ALL TO GET MOVING NOW. 30 OF YOU REPORT TO ME NOW AND LETS GET MOVING AS OUR OWN ARE IN NEED OF US NOW, NOW WHOS WITH ME" almost all of the staff put their hands up and Kepner felt proud.

"Alright lets go" She handed back the speaker to the Captain and organized who needed to do what and where.

Back on the 2nd floor the fireman had managed to uncover Meredith. She had a massive piece of concrete on her head and there was a huge deep cut on her head and Derek could see part of her skull and knew that it was bad, brain damage was a possibility.

Mark put his hand on his shoulder whilst hugging Lexi who cried at the state of her sister, Christina just looked in shock. Owen embraced her as she cried.

Bailey looked around at her friends.

"How could this happen to so many of our friends" Webber hugged her again.

April came up the stairs followed by an army of people.

"Right you all have your assignments now move we don't have much time"

Webber was impressed by her leadership and organization skills.

"Only you Kepner could organize this," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you sir, the OR canteen should be ready in about 20 minutes, how's Meredith have they got her out yet" Bailey looked at her with a sad look on her face, she looked around and saw Christina crying and Derek being comforted by Mark, whilst Lexi cried.

"What, what's wrong"

"Severe head trauma" Bailey said. She knew what they were all thinking, brain damage.

Tears fell from her eyes as well but she had to get everything ready for them.

"Sir, I need a complete list of their injuries so I can get the right equipment and tools" April asked as she wiped away the tears.

"Of course, good idea, give me 2 minutes"

Webber walked to each of his staff members, Alex first and wrote down briefly where the stab wound was and what organs it could of pierced, then Callie's bullet wound in the top left shoulder, possible heart problems, Arizona with a multiple of injuries, severe stab wound on the top right arm nicked artery, broken leg possible internal injuries, Meredith with severe head trauma and deep penetrating wound on her thigh. He read over the injuries and gasped at the amount of damage on his friends.

April came back and took the list. She read it and looked up open mouthed to him.

"I'll get everything ready"

The fireman gently immobilized her head so that her skull was secure; they lifted her up onto a bed. Derek was there immediately. Meredith was totally unconscious. Lexi kissed her cheek.

"I love you, please be ok" she said into her ear.

Alex who was still unconscious was also placed on a bed and all the doctors were now side by side in the hallway. All their friends were there waiting to operate and save their lives.

Each one lay motionless.

April came back in 10 minutes later.

"Ok, I have managed to get some of the cameras from neuro for Meredith's head wound, I also have a portable x-ray machine, I have checked and the cat scan is working so I suggest we get her there first and you can get a look inside her head. I have covered just about everything I hope, lets go"

Webber smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. April was too surprised to hug him back.

"Kepner, great job" Christina said.

"Amazing" Derek, said.

"Fabulous" Mark said.

"Your just brilliant" Lexi said.

"Kepner I think you just got a pay rise" Bailey said with a smile

Kepner smiled at them all the grabbed Arizona's bed and started to push them towards the canteen.

The rest of the doctors followed whilst pushing their friends and loved ones.

When they got to the canteen Webber was stunned. Kepner had managed to put up plastic dustsheets.

"Where the hell did you find them and how"

"They were on the top floor, I'm afraid I have nail gunned them to the floor but I needed to keep them air tight, if you go to the left the sinks in the kitchen are ready for you to scrub in, there are nurse in their to help you get scrubs and gloves on"

Bailey was open mouth looking at what Kepner had managed to do.

Derek, April, Mark, Lexi, Bailey, Webber, Christina and Owen all scrubbed in. Nurses took the doctors in on the beds.

Kepner had separated the room into 4 mini operating rooms, she had grabbed extension power cables to plug in the equipment they needed and got all the tools and equipment everywhere.

"Hope this is going to be sufficient"

"Kepner, this is fantastic" Webber said.

All the surgery's started together, the operating doctors had to swap patients to help each other out.

Alex's stomach was an easy fix for Bailey; he was finished first and stitched up. The nurses took him out and placed him in another part of the second floor they were using for the recovery room.

Callie's bullet wound was the next to be fixed, Owen managed to get the bullet out with no trouble, she was stitched up and sent out to the recovery room next to Alex.

Arizona's operation was next to finish, her leg was reset and casted, her artery was repaired, and her wound stitched. She had lost almost all her blood and had to have 6 pints of blood pumped into her. Her broken ribs were strapped up and she was wheeled out to the recovery room next to her wife.

Meredith's was the last and longest surgery. When they removed the metal from her leg it bled severely, she needed 4 pints of blood to replenish her body. Derek took a long time to deal with her swollen brain, her head was stitched up and she too was wheeled out in the recovery room.

All the doctors waited in the recovery room for their friends and loved ones to wake up.

Alex felt warm, but sore like he had had a bad sickness bug and he stomach ached. He opened his eyes slowly to see Callie lying on the bed beside him.

"Alex" Bailey asked. Alex looked around to find, Webber, Bailey, Derek, April, Mark, Lexi, Owen and Christina staring at him.

"What happened to Callie, how's Robbins, where's Meredith" Bailey lifted her hand up.

"Callie was shot, Meredith saves our lives by pushing us out the way, she suffered a severe head injury and we are waiting for her to wake up to see if there is any damage" Alex grabbed his stomach and looked over to his right to see Callie, Arizona then Meredith in the beds beside him.

"Thank you" he said to them.

"Its April you need to thank, if it wasn't for her genius of getting the canteen turned into a giant operating room, then I don't know what we would of done" Christina said. Alex raised his eyebrows; praise from Christina was not very often.

"Thanks Kep…April" she smiled at him.

Next to wake up was Callie; she could see Alex awake and looking at her smiling.

"Alex, wheres..Wheres" she was about to ask for Arizona but turned to see her lying beside her.

"Arizona, Arizona" she called

"Callie, how are you feeling" Mark asked. Callie looked at her friends standing in front of her.

"What happened"?

"That bastard shot you" Mark said and Callie stroked her shoulder.

"How's Arizona" Mark looked at his best friends wife.

"She was bad, broken leg in 3 places, broken ribs, multiple contusions, and her stab wound has sliced into her artery, she needed 6 pints of blood"

"Jesus" Callie said and couldn't help the tears flow.

"That bastard Billy"

"I hate the man too but he saved your life"

"How did he do that I got shot"

"Yes you did but before you got shot he was aiming for your head and Billy jumped in front to take the bullet" Callie was still angry at him for hurting his wife but was a tiny bit thankful that he came good at the end and saved her life.

The doctors had not moved from that room whilst the fire department and police worked around them in the hallways. Staff and patients were allowed in but only to certain areas and the rest were transferred to another hospital.

An hour after Callie had woken, Arizona began to stir. Callie had asked Mark to push their beds together so she could hold her hand. Callie was looking over all her bruises, desperately wanting to kiss each one. She knew that physically she was going to be ok but was unsure how she was going to deal with this mentally, she had been held hostage by two killers and thrown out a window after been shot at. Finally Arizona's eyes opened and the first thing Callie saw was fear, she was terrified for a few seconds until she layed eyes on Callie.

"I'm right here baby," Callie said.

"I was so scared, I thought I would never see you again" Arizona said and burst into tears.

"When you fell out that window" Their words were flowing over the top of each others trying to tell each other how scared they were.

Callie gently leaned forward and kissed her wife.

"How's Alex"

"I'm here and I'm fine"

"Alex you tried to save my life, thank you" Alex smiled.

"I'm just glad your ok"

Arizona finally looked around to see Meredith in the next bed and all their friends in the room.

"What happened to Meredith?" she asked Callie who filled her in. She was just as horrified as everyone else.

They all waited now for Meredith to open her eyes, Derek knew that the longer she was unconscious the worse it could be. Christina and Lexi were beside her.

Finally, four hours after everyone else had woken up, she began to stir. Her hand began to twitch and Christina stood in anticipation waiting for her friend to say something coherent.

"Meredith its Derek, can you open your eyes for me" All her friends waited against the bottom of her bed for her to speak and put their minds at rest. She began to mumble a few things that they couldn't understand and Derek was beginning to panic that she had brain damage.

Christina refused to believe that anything like that could happen to her person. She took her hand and leaned over close to her face.

"God Dammit Meredith, you put some words together and speak properly or so help me I am going to kick your ass"

"God I feel like a building fell on me" all the room let out a breath of relief and they all started to smile.

"Jesus Christ my leg hurts too" Christina laughed and hugged her friend as Lexi and Derek hugged each other. Derek kissed his wife.

"Don't you ever do anything so stupid again?" Bailey said to her trying to be stern.

"What you mean save your life" Meredith said with a smirk.

"Exactly" Meredith looked at Christina's bruised face.

"What happened to you?" she said stroking her face.

"I got buried too trying to save your life, don't be that stupid again, you're my person, what would I do without you, do you know how hard you would be to replace" Meredith smiled and wiped Christina's tears away,

"I love you too" They hugged and Derek kissed her hand.

"How is Arizona" Meredith looked to the side and saw all the others in beds.

"Oh my god"

"All of you have been through an amazing traumatic day this hospital is going to need major renovations on the second and first floor. Stay in here together today and we will allocate you all special rooms tomorrow but for now just rest and get better I need you all back to work"

"I'm happy to stay in here together if that's ok Chief" Callie said, Meredith nodded then grabbed her aching head so instead she just raised her thumb and Alex nodded.

"Ok then"

Webber came over to Meredith and stroked her face. She had always seen him as a father figure and as touched by his caring.

"I'm glad that you are safe" with that he left to help in the hospital.

"Callie, what happened to you"?

"I got shot"

"Wow that's crazy"

"Not as crazy as having a building fall on you"

"Hello, stabbed here" Alex said raising his hand.

"Oh please being shot is way cooler than being stabbed" Callie said.

"Err, hostage twice, stabbed, broken bones and falling out a 6th floor window" Arizona said. They all looked at her.

"Okay I think you win" Alex said.

They all laughed the tension away but they all knew that it was going to take a long time to recover from this both mentally and physically, but they each knew that they had great friends that would always be there for each other.

THE END

FOLLOW ON STORY COMING SOON

Soo you think this is the end ? Well no its not. i am writing a part 2 story which involves Arizona and Callie and I'm affraid there in mortal danger from Mr Vincent. If you want to know why then you will have to wait and see. Nearly finished the first chapter, keep your eyes out.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, please check out all my other stories there might be another one you like. I write stargate stories, charmed, atlantis and ghost whisperer. Thank you and i hoped you enjoyed this one.


End file.
